


Famous || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [8]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hannah montanna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan has the best of both worlds. He is the famous singer - Daniel James and he's ordinary Dan Howell. He finally decides to tell his best friend and crush - Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137488283669/famous-phan  
> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/91221293-phan-one-shots-~-famous

"You coming over after school?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip.

"I can't sorry." Dan sighed.

"Why not?" Phil frowned. 

"Family dinner." Dan lied, feeling bad. It wasn't like he had a choice, besides he had lied a thousand times.

"Well ... it's Saturday tomorrow so would you like to come and possibly stay the night?" Phil suggested. Dan smiled a little.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Dan grinned. Phil smiled in return before their other friends - Chris and PJ walked up to them.

"WOO, ARE YOU READY FOR A MARIO KART MARATHON?" Chris exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air for effect. Dan shook his head whilst smiling sadly. "What? Why?" Chris complained.

"Family dinner." Phil chipped in. Chris rolled his eyes but PJ elbowed him in the ribs. 

"But DAN! Can't you just ditch?" Chris tried.

"Sorry, I can't." Dan sighed, feeling a little stressed.

"It's fine, he's staying over tomorrow night and you guys are invited." Phil smiled. Dan smiled back at him. He had known Phil since the beginning of High School and they had immediately hit it off as friends. Unfortunately after puberty struck Dan started to develop feelings for Phil and now he had a full time crush on his best friend. However Phil had been over at Dan's house up until they turned fifteen. Then Dan announced they moved house but had never invited Phil or his other friends over for two years. The thing is Dan had a secret and he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Well that's ok then." Chris chuckled. "I wonder when the day for you to invite us to yours is Daniel." Chris teased. Dan tensed up a little.

"I told you I've got things going on at home." Dan replied bitterly, making the others a little surprised.

"Sorry Dan, I'm an idiot." Chris muttered.

Dan sighed, "It's fine, honestly it's me not you." Phil shook his head and brought Dan in for a side hug. Dan gratefully accepted the embrace. PJ and Chris wiggled their eyes at Dan, they knew about his crush because Dan had told them. He blushed and pulled away. The conversation was about to take a different direction when a woman ran over, shouting Dan's name. Dan's jaw dropped and he felt the panic set in.

"DANIEL!" She called and finally reached them. Chris, PJ and Phil raised their eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Dan growled.

"Sorry, there was a wardrobe malfunction and they managed to mess up your outfit for tonight and I needed to take your measurements!" She looked so stressed.

"Janet, this really is a terrible time." Dan hissed.

"I know but there's no other way to get your measurements! You're mother and father are away on business!" She pleaded. Dan shut his eyes in frustration.

"Ask Sam, he sorts out my ... I mean he'll know." Dan said, avoiding saying anything around his friends.

"Sam? I don't have his number." She exclaimed. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Here." Dan growled, getting his phone out and writing it down for her.

"Now get out of here before someone else sees you!" Dan urged.

"Alright, see you tonight." She grinned and ran off. Dan nearly screamed when he saw the limousine parked across the road. Could she be any more obvious?

"What was all that about?" PJ asked first.

"Oh, she's my aunt." Dan lied smoothly.

"Who's Sam?" Phil quizzed.

"My, um, cousin. Not her's on my father's side, she's my mother's sister." Dan rambled.

"Why did she need your measurements?" Chris narrowed his eyes. 

"It's a fancy dinner, going out." Dan answered, hoping they bought it. They seemed to ease off. 

"Alright, whatever you say." Chris sighed and Dan felt relief wash over him.

They chatted for the rest of lunch until there was five minutes left. "Hey did you know Daniel James is having a concert tonight here in London?" Chris piped up, making Dan's blood run cold. 

"Don't get me started on him, my sister is all gooey eyed over him. She won't shut up about it, actually i think she's going." PJ rolled his eyes. 

"He certainly got popular fast." Phil commented. Dan felt very self conscious.

"Well, my mum accidentally got me tickets for my birthday and I've got four. He's not too bad and they're VIP seats! I mean the experience would be fun right? You three losers wanna come? It's on the 2nd of June." Chris grinned. Dan felt his heart sink.

"Sure, it'd be fun, I like some of his songs actually. He's like a mix between Muse, Coldplay and Greenday. It's kind of my thing actually. I should check him out more." Phil agreed.

"I'm in." PJ smirked. All eyes turned to Dan. He sighed.

"I can't."

"Why?" Chris whined.

"I'm helping my dad out." Dan blurted, he was tired of lying.

"With what?" PJ frowned.

"Just stuff, I can't make it ok?" Dan hung his head. "I wish I could." 

"It's fine Dan." Phil smiled. 

"Yeah no ones pressuring you, it's just a shame is all." Chris smiled.

"Thanks.

~

It was the end of the day and Dan was hurrying through the doors. He got outside and raced to the gates/

"DAN!" Dan stopped and groaned in frustration before turning and seeing Phil jog towards him. 

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern once he was close.

"I'm fine Phil, I need to hurry though-"

"I know, it's just ..." He trailed off, "You know you can tell me anything right? You're my best friend." Phil smiled half heartedly. Dan felt his heart sink, mainly because he knew that was all they were going to be. 

"I know, just trust me though. It's fine. I've really got to go." Dan replied, anxious to get going.

"Ok." Phil sighed. He smiled again and hugged Dan quickly. "See you tomorrow." Dan smiled and hugged him back tightly, happy to be in his embrace. However it was cut short when he remembered he was in a rush. 

He pulled away. "See ya." He grinned then proceeded to sprint down the street. He went round a few corners, across the park and behind a building. There the limousine was waiting for him. The window rolled down and he could see Janet. He hopped in, clicking his seat belt then it was off.

"What the hell Janet? Why did you do that? I was with my friends!" Dan growled.

"Sorry honey, I was in a bit of a fankle. Being your manager isn't exactly easy you know." She smiled. Dan groaned, head hitting the tinted window. "What's the excuse?" She asked, touching up her lipstick.

"You're my aunt on my mum's side and Sam is my cousin." Dan sighed and Janet laughed.

"Smooth."

"Shut up!"

~

It was 5.30 and the stage was having last minute touches whilst Dan was escorted to the dressing room. His makeup artist - Sam was waiting for him.

"You look stressed, what happened?" He commented as Dan took his seat in front of the mirror.

"Janet happened." Dan sighed. He had been doing a lot of that recently.

"What's new?" He chuckled. Dan smiled. "Time to make you gorgeous darling." Dan rolled his eyes but let Sam get to work.

He got some spray on hair dye and shook it. He placed a plastic sheet over Dan's shoulders before spraying his hair to change the colour. "You know, you should consider actually going blond." Sam commented as he made Dan's hair a honey blond. 

"You know I can't." Dan smiled.

"Hold still for me." Sam commented and picked up the two eye contact lenses. Dan stood still and let Sam carefully place them in his eyes. He blinked a few times to get used to them then looked in the mirror. He always looked so different with blue eyes and blond hair. Once his hair was dry Sam put some gel in it to spike it up a bit, almost like Billie Joe Armstrong's hair. He then continued onto Dan's face, putting a concealer on that made his skin a little darker and put a small amount of eyeliner on him. 

"Looking fabulous." He smirked. Dan laughed and was handed his suit/

"I heard it's a full house tonight." Sam commented.

"Really? Gosh." Dan chuckled and stripped, pulling on a pink shirt along with a black suit jacket. He put on his pink and black tie and to top it off some black skinny jeans. Sam passed him his shoes which were black converse with pink laces and studs. 

"Looking sexy Howell." Sam winked.

"Sam, I know you like this piece of ass but there is only one person for me." Dan teased. 

"Damn, James is a lot more confident than Howell." Sam winked. "And Phil is a lucky man." 

"Dan! On in ten minutes." Janet warned, poking her head through the door.

"Sure, I'll be right up." Dan nodded.

"Time to shine, super star." 

Dan followed Janet, up to the stage where he waited behind a curtain. "Dan!" A voice whispered. He turned and grinned when he saw his mother and father. "Kill it out there alright?" Mr Howell grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad, oh and if Phil calls, we're at a family dinner! Oh and if Chris tries to convince you about letting me go to a Daniel James concert on the 2nd I'm helping you with business." Dan rushed.

"Well it's pretty hard for you to watch your own show so don't worry." Mrs Howell chuckled.

"Okay."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS MY HONOUR TO INTRODUCE ... DANIEL JAMES!" The speakers boomed, followed by a roar of screaming fans. Dan breathed in then out before smirking and walking onto the dark stage. He stood in the middle and suddenly the lights flashed on, revealing him and earning another chorus of screams. The start of his song came on and the background dancers started doing their things. Dan grabbed the mic, winking at some girls in the front who just about fainted. Finally his time came,

5

4

3

2

1

~

Dan was backstage, signing some autographs. He almost froze when he saw PJ's sister in the line, he shook it off and smiled. When it finally came to her he spoke up.

"Hey, how are you?" She looked ready to faint.

"I-I'm fine thanks!" She stuttered.

"Want me to sign something?"

"M-my shirt please." She squeaked and Dan chuckled before signing the shirt and taking a picture with her. 

"What's your name?" 

"Jessica Liguori." She blushed.

"Thanks for coming tonight." I grinned and kissed her cheek. She went beat red, only grinning and walking off. 

"Such a show off." Sam sighed.

"Shut up!" Dan chuckled.

~

"HE KISSED MY CHEEK, NO JOKE!" Jessica shrieked. Dan, Phil and Chris had agreed to meet at PJ's house for lunch before going to Phil's for the night. 

"Pft, as if!" Chris scoffed. PJ rolled his eyes, no doubt he had already heard the story. Dan smirked in the corner, happy he made Jessica's day. 

"I'll show you! My friend filmed it!" She defended, reaching for a camera and showing them a clip. Dan curiously looked over their shoulder to check he didn't look recognizable and let out a breath in relief. 

"Okay we believe you." Phil chuckled. "I've actually been listening to some of his songs recently and I really like them." Phil grinned. Dan felt his heart flutter. "Not to mention ... he's quite hot." Phil smirked. Dan felt his heart in his throat, he just called him hot. Dan nearly fainted.

"Look we know you're a big gay boy and everything Phil but don't become PJ's sister!" Chris teased, making Phil slap him round the head.

"Shut up! Besides I'm not gay, I'm bi." Phil huffed. Dan smiled, feeling extremely happy. He needed to find a way to see Phil at a concert one night and possibly flirt. It couldn't do any harm right? Besides he's seen himself, it would be hard to recognise him without his contacts. He might have to arrange something for the 2nd. 

"Anyway ..." Phil diverted the conversation, "how was the family dinner?" Phil asked.

Dan shrugged. "Okay I guess. Pretty boring honestly."

"Figures." Chris snorted but got hit by PJ again. "OW!"

~

The four boys were cuddled up on Phil's sofa having a Harry Potter marathon. Dan had managed to somehow snuggled into Phil, with their legs accidentally entwined. He had been blushing about it all night and getting suggestive looks from his other friends which made him embarrassed. 

Dan yawned and slowly let sleep take him. He just wanted to close his eyes for a while. Phil noticed Dan's breathing become slower and glanced at him. He felt his heart flutter when he saw Dan curled up against him, sound asleep. He looked like an angel.

"Hey Phil!" PJ whispered.

"What?

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Chris gave him a similar look. Phil sighed, pulling Dan a little closer. He had liked Dan since they were twelve, he couldn't help it. Dan was just so cute.

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin anything." He frowned when PJ and Chris just rolled their eyes, focusing back on the screen. Phil gently brushed his fingertips across Dan's forehead, smoothing the strands of hair and tracing his face shape. Dan sighed in his sleep and Phil thought it was adorable. He placed a kiss on his nose, smiling to himself. "I'll tell you someday." He promised and continued to watch the movie.

~

"Janet, I need you to find the seats of my friends tonight. I want to give them a surprise backstage pass. You see, I was going to do a randomizer thing where they choose people from the crowd to hang out and I'd really like to give my friends the opportunity ... you know since I can't tell them the truth." Dan sighed.

Janet looked thoughtful. Dan gave her puppy dog eyes, resulting in an eye roll. "Fine, I'll do some research. Don't fuck it up though. You wanted it this way so you could have a normal life as well." She warned.

"Thanks, I won't!" Dan grinned and hugged her tightly.

~ 

Dan finished his last song, grinning out at the crowd. "THANK YOU!" He shouted, earning a loud uproar. "ALL RIGHT! All right, thank you. Now I have something special tonight, there is going to be a spot light and it's going to go off into the crowd." Dan explained, pointing towards the light which was shining across people's faces.

"I'm going to play one more song and when the music stops, the spotlight will stop. Whoever it lands on will get to come backstage and hang out with me for an hour or so. Sound good?" Dan shouted and there was an extra loud scream from the crowd.

"Brilliant! Okay without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, my last song of the evening - Heart On Fire!" The bass started out with a grinding start whilst the beat added build up to the beat drop. Dan sang his song and watched the light carefully. He had Janet up there, carefully instructing the man where to point at. Dan looked over the crowd and felt his heart beat when he caught sight of a head of black hair and bright blue eyes sitting in a VIP row. Phil was grinning along with Chris and PJ, getting into it, which made Dan fell better. He sung his last note and the light stopped, Dan felt relieved when he saw Phil, Chris and PJ's shocked faces highlighted in the crowd.

"You three! Seats number 4G 5G and 6G. Show your tickets to a member of staff at the side and I'll meet you back there!" Dan grinned, waving at them. They looked a little flustered, making Dan giggle. "THANK YOU MANCHESTER AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME." He yelled and everyone screamed again.

~

Dan bit his lip nervously as he fixed himself up in the mirror, flattening his fringe and making sure he looked alright. There was a knock on his dressing room door and he felt his heart in his throat. He breathed in then out, putting on a confident smile and opening it. 

Jack, a security guard stood with Phil, PJ and Chris. "Hey guys." Dan grinned, welcoming them in. They smiled and walked in. "Hey Jack, you can go back to Sally if you want. I don't need you tonight." Dan smiled.

"Really? You sure? Thanks James." Jack grinned, giving him a friendly pat on the back. He turned back to his friends. "Hey, nice to meet you. What are your names?" 

"I'm Phil."

"Chris."

"PJ." Dan smiled, walking over to the mini fridge and taking four cokes out. 

"Want one?" He asked and the others nodded. "Did you like the show?" Dan asked, anxiously.

"It was great, I love your style." Phil smiled and Dan blushed at his comment. 

"I like to think I'm like a young Matt Bellamy/ Billie Joe Armstrong. They're my idols anyway." Dan smiled sheepishly.

"We love them too! What's your favourite Muse song?" Phil asked enthusiastically. Chris and PJ chuckled at him and Phil blushed a little. Dan only smiled because he loved how energetic he was.

"Hm, it's have to be Madness."

"Mine's Sunburn." Phil smiled.

"No, you're both wrong, Supremacy is the best." Chris piped in. Dan raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Prove it." He challenged. Chris narrowed his eyes and they got into a debate about it for at least twenty minutes which involved Phil and PJ laughing at Chris and Dan bickering. 

"That's why it's the best, no more questions asked." Chris stated, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. Dan chuckled. 

"Fine, fine. I surrender. You're a tough one to beat." Dan admitted defeat, making Chris look very smug.

"Uh oh, don't feed his ego." PJ warned, making Dan and Phil chuckle whilst Chris gave him a flat look. They were able to talk animatedly for an hour and a half, way over the time they were supposed to have but Dan didn't care. He was happy to be with his friends in some sort of way.

"Hey um, Daniel? Where's the toilet?" PJ asked awkwardly.

"Oh, down the hall to the left." Dan pointed out.

"I'll come too." Chris yawned, stretching his limbs out. "Be back in a minute." Chris grinned and gave Phil's knee a shake. Phil smiled and watched his friends leave. 

"So Phil ... any celebrity crushes?" Dan asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Well, apart from you, Sarah Michelle Gellar." Phil smiled, blushing wildly. Dan felt his own cheeks tint pink and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Thanks, I'm flattered. You're very cute yourself." Dan winked, only making Phil turn redder. Dan chuckled. "Got a girlfriend?" Dan asked.

"No, but there is a guy I like from school." Phil bit his lip, looking dreamy.

"Oh? Do tell more Phillip." I chuckled.

"Well ... he's my best friend you see. I've liked him since we were twelve. He was supposed to come tonight but he had plans." Phil sighed. Dan felt his eyes go wide and his heart beat extremely fast. 

"NO FUCKING WAY! Phil likes me back?" Dan thought. He felt his happiness soar and he just wanted to jump up and kiss him but refrained himself.

"Thing is though, he's been a little weird these last two years. It's not bad but he gets all nervous whenever we mention what's going on at home. I respect his privacy but I wish he knew he could tell me anything and I wouldn't judge. Sometimes I think bad things are happening but I remember his parents were always so kind so I'm not sure if that's right. I'm just worried about him. I just want to kiss his stupid face off and make him feel safe." Phil sighed, his head falling back against the couch. "Sorry, I'm rambling." Phil chuckled weakly.

Dan felt like crying with happiness, Phil was perfect. "You should tell him." Dan spoke up.

Phil looked up in alarm. "I can't! Our friendship is too important." He exclaimed.

"Phil ... believe me." Dan looked him right in the eye. "Tell him. You won't regret it! He'll tell you one day. He trusts you and I promise, he'll open up." Dan smiled.

"How do you know?" Phil frowned.

"I just do." Dan stated firmly. Phil raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"Alright I'll give it a try but if it fails, it's on you." Phil warned.

"Alright." Dan smirked.

~

"I want to tell Phil." Dan said at the dinner table. Mr and Mrs Howell stopped eating and looked at him. 

"Are you sure?" Dan's mum asked with a serious voice. "Completely and utterly?"

"Yes, I've known him for years. He deserves to know. I can't keep lying to him." Dan sighed.

"Well ... I have missed him. He was such a polite little boy." Mrs Howell sighed.

"And you're positive he won't tell?" Mr Howell double checked.

"Yes." Dan nodded.

"Ok, how about you invite him over tomorrow then?" Mrs Howell asked. Dan thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good ..." He trailed off, Mr and Mrs Howell began eating again. "Oh, um, one more thing."

"Yes sweetie?" 

"I'm in love with him." I breathed, worrying about their reactions. They both just stared for a minute before Mrs Howell got up and hugged him tight.

"I'm so proud of you!" She grinned. Dan smiled and hugged her back tight. He glanced over at his father who was still sat down, seeming to calm down. He gave a small smile. 

"Whatever makes you happy son." He then returned to eating. Dan couldn't believe they took it so well, he felt so happy. He no longer had to lie to Phil and he could finally try be in a relationship with him. Dan finished dinner the fastest he had ever eaten and rushed off to bed, not waiting for the next day.

~

Dan breathed in then out, trying to calm his nerves. He walked through the gates and scanned the area for his friends. He smiled when he caught sight of Phil's black mop of hair. He used all the confidence he had and walked over to them.

"Oh, hey Dan!" Chris grinned, making Phil turn round and grin at him.

"Oh god Dan, you should have been there! We got picked out the crowd and got to go back stage and meet him!" Phil spoke excitedly. It made Dan's heart soar and all he wanted to do was kiss him ... but he'd leave that till later. 

"Sounds exciting ... um, Phil? Can I speak to you alone?" I asked, the nerves coming back. Chris and PJ widened their eyes and made gestures to Dan. They were trying to work out if he was going to tell Phil. Dan shot them a glare to cut it out.

"Sure." Phil grinned and followed Dan to a quiet space on the grounds. 

"U-um, there's something I need to tell you ... but not here. Can you come over to mine after school?" Dan asked anxiously. Phil's eyes widened.

"Y-you actually want me to go to your house?" He asked, smiling like a fool. Dan nodded. Phil's smile widened and he pulled Dan into a tight hug. "I'd love to, and I'll promise I'll understand anything you want to tell me." Phil whispered. Dan felt so happy in that moment he nearly cried. 

"Ok."

~ 

School was over finally and Dan waited nervously by the gate. Phil finally appeared and waved at him enthusiastically which Dan returned. 

"Hey Dan. Are you ready?" Phil asked. Dan grinned.

"Yeah, follow me." Then he bravely took Phil's hand in his own, dragging him behind. Both their cheeks reddened but neither said a thing. They went round a few corners into different streets until they reached the park. 

"Where are we going?" Phil questioned.

"Um, our transport." Dan mumbled anxiously.

"Like a car?" Phil frowned.

"Exaggeration on like." Dan sighed, leaving Phil confused. Once they crossed it Dan pulled Phil up a pathway to behind the same building. Phil's eyes went wide when he saw a black limozine waiting for them. 

"Whoa, what?" Phil asked, looking so confused and shocked. Dan laughed because he looked like a lost puppy.

"Come on." Dan grinned, rolling his eyes and pulling Phil into the back seat with him. "Take us home please." Dan told the driver and turned to Phil. Phil had his eyes narrowed and was watching Dan suspiciously. Dan felt worried. "What? What's wrong?" He panicked.

"Nothing Dan." Phil chuckled. "I'm just curious to whether you rented this out just to get me to your house." Dan blushed.

"No ... it's mine." Dan mumbled.

"Seriously?" Phil asked in surprise and Dan nodded. "How much did it cost your parents?" Dan smirked at this. 

"Actually I bought it with my money." Phil's looked even more confused.

"Wait ... what?"

"I'll explain later okay? Just enjoy for now." Dan laughed and opened a small mini fridge, taking a coke out and chucking it to Phil. For a moment it felt like deja vu to Phil but he had no idea what from so he shook it off. Ten minutes later they stopped and so did Dan and Phil's conversation. 

Phil looked out the window and gaped. "Um ... Dan ... who's house is this?" Phil asked.

"Mine." Dan smiled weakly. Phil opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He looked utterly perplexed. Dan unbuckled his seat belt and walked round to Phil's side, opening his door for him. Phil gave him a smile, although he still looked in shock. 

Dan's house was huge, it was mansion-big. However it was a traditional stone house, no marble or gold. The inside was more modern but the outside had a large driveway with green grass, trees and a huge front garden. Ivy grew up the front of the house and poppies, roses and sunflowers grew at the bottom. Dan got his keys out and unlocked the door, letting Phil in first, who seemed not to be able to close his jaw as he looked around. 

"Is this why you didn't tell us? Did you think our opinion on you would change?" Phil asked, frowning. 

"Um ... I suppose but not only for this reason. There's still that thing I have to tell you." Dan bit his lip.

"There's more?" Phil gawped and Dan giggled, closing his jaw. 

"Come on, my bedroom's upstairs." Dan grinned and took Phil's hand again, leading up the large steps. Phil smiled down at their hands. He thought for a moment as Dan lead him through the huge house. Should he tell Dan? He's wanted to for so long and Dan proves that he can trust him because he was showing Phil ... he had a right to know. 

Finally they reached Dan's room and Phil smiled. It was like Dan's personality had been splattered across the walls. His room was a dark blue but it was hardly seen since every wall was covered head to toe in posters of bands and TV shows. His bed covers were checkered in black and white which Phil giggled at because Dan mostly wore black. There was a large wardrobe, a desk with a mac and a piano in the corner. Phil smiled, recognizing it as the one he had seen when he was last at Dan's old house. 

"I like this room." Phil laughed and flopped down on the bed. 

"Um Phil, I need to go. I'll be back in ten minutes, please stay here. I have something to show you. Just help yourself to drinks in the fridge or play on my PlayStation, whatever. I'll be right back ok?" Dan asked. Phil frowned in confusion but decided to go along with it.

"Alright Dan, whatever you want ... but you better come back." Phil laughed.

"I will." Dan smiled fondly then sprinted out the room and down the stairs. He rushed into the living room and smiled nervously at Sam who had been waiting there.

"You ready to look fabulous again honey?" He teased. 

"Yes, but just the wig this time okay?" Dan warned.

"Ugh fine, but the wig won't style as well-"

"Sam." Dan narrowed his eyes sternly. He sighed.

"Fine." And then he was fitting the wig on, styling it then putting in Dan's contacts. He did a little face makeup even though Dan protested. Once he was ready, he put his black jacket on over his shirt so it wasn't completely obvious it was him straight away. 

"Alright, time to go." Dan breathed.

"Go get him hun." Sam winked. Dan grinned and sprinted out the room and up the stairs. When he was outside the room he could feel his palms sweating and his body shaking a little. 

"You can do this." Dan whispered and peeked inside. He saw Phil propped up against his bed, reading a book. Dan gulped and entered the room, coughing to show his appearance. Phil looked up and jumped, his eyes widening in shock. He put the book down straight away and jumped up from the bed.

"Daniel?" Phil asked in alarm.

"Hi Phil." He replied sheepishly.

"What are you doing here? Where's Dan?" Phil asked, looking completely confused.

"Th-that's the thing Phil..." Dan sighed and took in a deep breath before removing the wig. Phil gasped, putting his hand over his mouth and watching in awe as Dan turned to remove his contacts then look back Phil. He stood frozen in place looking slightly horrified. "It's me Phil, I'm Daniel James. Dan James Howell. I was so scared to tell you in case you freaked out and I wanted a normal life and for you to like me as I am, not be friends with me because I had money and because I'm famous ... but I realized you of all people wouldn't do that ... right?" Dan asked nervously, feeling sick now everything was out in the open.

"Oh god!" Phil exclaimed, covering his face. Dan felt his heart sink.

"What? D-do you not- I mean ..." Dan felt himself panic, not expecting this reaction at all.

"No no! It's not that." Phil shook his head, looking up through his hands. I just remember talking to you backstage and I so embarrassed!" Phil exclaimed, hiding his red face. Dan felt the worry go and breathed a sigh in relief.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to freak out and run away." Dan admitted. Phil took his hands away and bit his lip. 

"I'd never do that to you Dan." Phil whispered. Dan smiled. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Phil. 

"There's one more thing." Dan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh god, you're actually thirty years old are you?" Phil joked. When he saw Dan's serious face his eyes widened in shock. "YOU'RE THIRTY?-"

"Shut up Phil I'm not thirty." Dan laughed. "I'm only teasing." Phil hit his arm and giggled. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about what you said back stage." Dan blushed. Phil also went bright red.

"You said to go for it ... does that mean?" Phil didn't finish his sentence, waiting for Dan to confirm. Dan smiled and nodded. He placed a hand on Phil's cheek and lightly stroked it. 

"I've liked you for ages." Dan breathed.

"Me too." Phil smiled, beyond happy. He clasped his hands round Dan's neck and leaned in to capture his lips. Dan happily met him half way and kissed him passionately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter


End file.
